


Snow Day

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Zola and Henry experience their first ever snow day, good thing their moms are prepared
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ficlet in December when we got snow, but seeing as it's been snowing here for the better part of the last 3 days I figured I would finish writing it
> 
> I hope you enjoy

“Mommies it’s snowing!” The words were accompanied by the bedroom door being thrown open and two little bodies jumping into bed with them.

It was their first winter in Boston after nearly 5 years in Los Angeles and Zola and Henry were excited at the prospect of their very first snow day. Addison had answered the phone when the school call had come through at 5:00 am and now at 6:30 the kids were wide awake and ready for a snow day.

“Come here,” Meredith mumbled as she lifted her blanket and pulled Henry and Zola underneath. While Addison was generous about almost everything, her blankets were the exception. She was tightly cocooned beneath her weighted blanket and Meredith leaned over to kiss her forehead. “I think we need to get up Addie,” she whispered and the redhead groaned as she sat up and grabbed Zola.

“What do you two want to do today?” Addison asked as she snuggled her daughter.

“Build a snowman,” Zola squealed excitedly.

“Make a snow fort,” Henry added with just as much excitement.

“I think we can manage that,” Meredith said with a smile as she held Henry. “Breakfast first?” Meredith asked and they squealed excitedly.

“Yes Mommy breakfast!” Henry and Zola squealed. They both looked at Addison expectantly and she grunted and reluctantly removed her blanket.

“Well I know I can’t let your Mama make breakfast,” she yawned.

“Cocoa Mama?” Zola and Henry asked as Addison sat up. Meredith nodded.

“We’ll meet you downstairs in a few minutes,” Meredith said shooing the kids out of bed. They jumped up excitedly, and moments later their little feet were thundering down the stairs.

“It’s been so long since I’ve experienced a New England winter,” Addison sighed.

“Don’t worry,” Meredith whispered as she leaned in to kiss Addie’s forehead. “I made sure the kids had winter clothes, the snow pants, and their new gloves, coats, boot socks, hats, and scarves are in the office, and I bought the little marshmallows for the cocoa.”

“I am so glad I married you,” Addison murmured, climbing on top of her wife in the process.

“We’re never going to get up if you keep this up,” Meredith groaned as Addison peppered kisses along her neck. Addison didn’t respond, she simply kept kissing her wife, and slid her hands underneath the waistband of Meredith’s sweatpants. “The kids Addie!” Addison jumped back.

“We don’t have anything to build a snow fort with,” Addison said as she stood up and straightened herself out.

“It’s all in the garage, with the shovels, snow blower and the sleds,” Meredith replied as she climbed out of bed, readjusting the draw string on her sweatpants.

“You thought of everything,” Addie whispered, “when the kids are asleep, I’ll have to reward you for your forethought,” she added. Meredith gulped in response.

“I look forward to that, but first waffles.” They were in for the best snow day ever.


End file.
